50 Straws and Tangerines
by XFangHeartX
Summary: 50 drabbles containing the Luffy/Nami pairing with the occassional Zoro/Robin pairing. Read and review, no flames or hate, please.


50 Straws and Tangerines

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- 50 drabbles containing the Luffy/Nami pairing with the occasional Zoro/Robin pairing.

* * *

**1. Comfort**

Just having Luffy holding her hand was enough for Nami to feel his comfort, and her tears ceased.

**2. Kiss**

No matter how much meat or fish that Luffy ate, to Nami, his kiss would always be sweet.

**3. Soft**

Blizzard's fur felt even more soft and smooth after those two years, and it proved to be an even greater pillow for the captain and navigator whenever they took their naps under the wolf-dog's watchful gaze.

**4. Pain**

Not wanting to feel the pain of Nami's fist, Luffy quickly attempted to try and mend the torn up map that she had recently made.

**5. Potatoes**

Nami admitted that Luffy probably wasn't the most creative person, trying to make dolls out of the couple out of potatoes, but then again, it's the thought that counts.

**6. Rain**

Luffy sat on the _Sunny's_ railing, his hair, skin, clothes, and hat soaking wet from the pouring rain, but he refused to take shelter inside until he at least caught a glimpse of Nami with her open umbrella overhead heading back from her shopping trip, safe and sound.

**7. Chocolate**

To Luffy, the only good that can come out of getting a stomachache from eating too much chocolate cake is having Nami there to rub his tummy while he slept it off.

**8. Happiness**

Even after the horrible day she had, Nami always found happiness from hearing her captain's laughter.

**9. Telephone**

Nami stared at the Transponder Snail Phone, waiting for Luffy to call her and tell her he and Zoro made it to the rendezvous without a hitch…and maybe to tell her that he misses her.

**10. Ears**

Luffy's ears twitched at the sound of Nami's voice calling him to come and get his daily treats from her: a tangerine and a chaste kiss.

**11. Name**

Luffy may be a bit of an awkward name to some, but to Nami, well…she wouldn't have it any other way.

**12. Sensual**

The sensation of Luffy's teeth slowly and gently digging deeper into the skin of her neck almost made Nami want to moan.

**13. Death**

Luffy hated the thought of "till death do us part", for he couldn't imagine his life without Nami, and he knew very well that she thought the same.

**14. Sex**

"Wow," Nami muttered, hair messy, breathing slightly shallow, and her body bare as she looked to Luffy, who was in the same state of surprise and perhaps a bit of pleasure as she was.

**15. Touch**

He was expecting Nami to punch him, but instead, she gently touched his face, and let him off with a fair warning: do NOT enter the bathhouse while she's in there.

**16. Weakness**

In a moment of weakness, Nami grabbed Luffy by his head, and what started as an argument suddenly turned into tongue-wrestling match…and it looked she was winning.

**17. Tears**

When Blizzard returned with Nami, and when Luffy saw her tears, he just put her hat on her crown and asked her, plain as day, "Whose ass do I have to kick?"

**18. Speed**

At the mention of "meat", Luffy dashed up to Nami, quick-as-a-flash, a cascade of drool falling from his mouth.

**19. Wind**

Luffy never noticed how much Nami's hair flowed in the wind until he saw her down at the beach the other day.

**20. Freedom**

Luffy knew about freedom of speech and how it worked…he just didn't know if he could muster the courage to tell Nami his feelings.

**21. Life**

Trying to move on in his life without Ace proved to be harder than Luffy thought, even after two years had passed, but Nami knew that all he needed was a bit more help.

**22. Jealousy**

Zoro couldn't but feel a slight twinge of jealousy when he saw Luffy talking with Robin.

**23. Hands**

Nami didn't think she would ever understand how Luffy's hands could be so powerful whenever he fought his opponents, and yet so gentle with her.

**24. Taste**

Nami was right: her kiss tasted way better than candy.

**25. Devotion**

Once they found the One Piece, Luffy was going to make sure that he spent most of his time making Nami happy for the rest of her life.

**26. Forever**

At first, Nami believed that Arlong would forever have her on a leash, but when she saw Luffy standing on the demolished Arlong Park, she would never think that, again.

**27. Blood**

When Luffy turned to Nami after that gruesome battle with Akainu, she could've sworn she saw him crying tears of blood.

**28. Sickness**

Luffy was exhausted, but until Nami was cured of her sickness, he would not rest.

**29. Melody**

Luffy smiled as he say on the figurehead, listening intently to the melody Nami hummed as she tended to her tangerine grove.

**30. Star**

People could say whatever they wanted, but to Luffy, there was not one star that shined brighter than Nami ever did.

**31. Home**

Luffy was soon tackled to the deck as Blizzard welcomed him home, soon followed by Nami, who gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and finally by their 6-year-old daughter, Belle, who hugged his leg and laughed.

**32. Confusion**

Luffy was a bit confused when he saw how much Nami had changed during the past two years: for one thing, her head never looked like a bean.

**33. Fear**

Despite what he says, ever since he met Nami, Luffy had but one fear aside from his grandfather: her temper.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Nami watched as Luffy struck Eneru with his rubber fists, the so-called "god's" lightning attacks having no effect to his body.

**35. Bonds**

Even after the two years had passed, Robin could tell her and Zoro's bond had gotten stronger in more ways than one, just like Luffy and Nami's.

**36. Market**

Luffy dug through the bags Sanji had brought back from the market before Sanji kicked him away, and Nami secretly tended to the bruise that had been left behind.

**37. Technology**

Nami and the rest of the crew had all learned a valuable lesson that day: Luffy + technology = disaster.

**38. Gift**

Nami couldn't help but wonder what kind of gift she should get Luffy on their 3-year anniversary, even though she knew that he really wouldn't care.

**39. Smile**

That smile of Luffy's sometimes both irritated Nami and made her smile at the same time, but how…she had no clue.

**40. Innocence**

Blizzard looked down at Chopper, and there was no way he could shatter his innocence after the reindeer asked him a certain question regarding the captain and navigator.

**41. Completion**

Nami smiled in satisfaction at the completion of her latest…that is until, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook came in chasing after their runaway soccer ball and accidentally spilled ink on it.

**42. Clouds**

Nami found it a bit cute as to how Luffy and Chopper imagined that clouds were made of cotton candy.

**43. Sky**

The Sky Island was even more awesome than Luffy had ever imagined.

**44. Heaven**

"I think heaven is this place where you never run out of meat," Luffy said, and Nami groaned.

**45. Hell**

Nami sighed at the thought of having to wait two years to see her beloved Luffy again: to her…those two years were going to be hell.

**46. Sun**

Luffy felt a small trickle of blood dripping from his nose when he saw Nami lying under the sun in her bikini.

**47. Moon**

Nami felt like she was never going to be the same, again, when she saw Luffy moon those Marines to divert their attention from her while she made off with their confiscated treasure.

**48. Waves**

Luffy waves at Nami as he approached the ship, riding atop his canine steed with that big grin on his face, relieving her of whatever worries she had.

**49. Hair**

When Luffy saw Nami coming near him with that comb, he just put his hands protectively over his hair and snarled.

**50. Supernova**

Nami was bit surprised to learn that her boyfriend was now one of the Eleven Supernovas…not to mention somewhat aroused.

* * *

I don't really know who started this, but I saw other drabbles like it and it looked like fun, so I thought that I'd give it a shot.

Review, please!


End file.
